


the same sky above us

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Rivalry, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Un suceso vergonzoso hace que Miya Atsumu y él charlen un par de veces con un mismo cielo lleno de estrellas sobre ellos.Para Kiyoomi, se hace difícil olvidar esas noches, a pesar del paso del tiempo. A pesar de que luego se convierten solo en compañeros de equipo con recuerdos de camaradería de insomnio durante un campamento deportivo y que actualmente no tienen mucho en común.¿Por qué de pronto siente que le molesta que Atsumu se haga tan cercano a otros? Ni siquiera son amigos. Es incomprensible, totalmente.SakuAtsu //Oneshot // Intercambio Navideño 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Komori Motoya/Washio Tatsuki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	the same sky above us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WooHo_Shin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/gifts).



> Fanfic escrito como regalo para woohoshin por el intercambio navideño del grupo Keep Calm and Love SakuAtsu del Facebook.

**I-**

Empieza como un simple y rápido análisis desde un costado de la cancha. Nada más.

Ha oído que Miya Atsumu es bastante bueno en el voleibol, casi un genio, pero algo malhablado, burlón y presumido… y él, a simple vista, hasta podría dar la razón a quien dijo eso.

Esos pasos seguros y altaneros hacia la línea, con la barbilla más levantada de lo que cualquiera la tendría, el cómo atraviesa a su oponente de turno con esa oscura mirada que parece decir "te haré pedazos" y la manera brusca en que exige silencio de parte de todo el público que se molesta en alentarlo solo porque nadie debe interrumpir la concentración que le pondrá a ese monstruoso servicio, el mismo que va a una velocidad atroz y que se clava en un ángulo al que seguramente ni el mejor líbero podría haber llegado.

En medio de las ovaciones de la mayoría de la gente, los que no lo quieren hablan de que _es tan engreído siempre_ , pero no les queda de otra que aplaudirlo porque, a fin de cuentas, se lo merece. Tiene mucho talento, sí, pero no muy buena fama, al parecer.

A Sakusa realmente no le importa mucho.

Es decir, no lo mira por cómo sea o por cómo los demás afirmen que es. Solo se detiene a observarlo por lo que considera en verdad necesario hacerlo: su juego. Miya Atsumu es un hábil armador a pesar de estar apenas en primer año como él y el saque reciente ha sido impecable, un arma que en un futuro podría ser letal.

Y Kiyoomi solo se lo queda viendo porque podría ser un rival digno en alguna ocasión. Como Wakatoshi. Alguien a quien respetar y querer derrotar a la vez. Por eso le llama la atención, por eso el análisis en uno, dos, tres partidos seguidos. No espera más que conocer su potencial.

Sin embargo, la vida decide cruzarlos en más de una ocasión en los pasillos de ese enorme estadio durante su primer torneo importante de preparatoria, el Inter High, y fuera de la cancha, Miya Atsumu es definitivamente todo aquello con lo que Sakusa preferiría no cruzarse nunca.

Lo de _respetarlo_ … ya no sabe si podrá lograrlo.

Poco higiénico, no utiliza pañuelos y en cambio se seca las manos con la ropa; lo ha observado guardando sus prendas y toallas usadas recientemente y todavía húmedas de sudor en su bolso sin haberlas separado correctamente; lo ha pillado bebiendo de las botellas de agua de los demás… todas esas acciones que, si uno de sus compañeros del Itachiyama fuera capaz de hacer en su presencia, no saldría con vida jamás. Solo mirarlo lo hace sentirse exaltado, lo hace perder la calma.

Como si fuera poco, es revoltoso y llama la atención al dos por tres peleando con su hermano gemelo por cualquier mínima ridiculez, parece ser poco o nada respetuoso, eso sin contar lo egocéntrico que aparenta en esas conferencias en las que dice que su equipo ha ganado _gracias a sus pases_ y que Sakusa oye por accidente porque está en todos lados y lo hace sentir fastidiado.

Bueno, tal vez no sea tanto así, pero, después de todo, es su primer torneo en su jodido primer año y aun así los de la preparatoria Inarizaki han llegado a la instancia final de la mano de ese chico engreído, cuando Itachiyama se ha eliminado en semifinales, qué lamentable.

—Los estuviste observando mucho —señala Komori mientras caminan hacia la salida mirando en dirección a los de Inarizaki, y Sakusa no puede evitar rodar los ojos ante la idea de que a su primo no se le escapa nada nunca.

No obstante, a él tampoco, y sabe que Komori, a su vez, se ha estado enfocando de más en otra preparatoria. Tal vez sea porque Motoya está viendo en esos chicos la amenaza que él ha visto en aquellos que tienen por estandarte "No necesitamos recuerdos". Y con razón, porque acaban de ser eliminados por los mismos que han estado en la mira de su primo desde el principio. Aun así, no dice nada acerca de ese hecho. Solo se encoge de hombros.

—Son peligrosos —y es todo lo que alega en respuesta.

—Sin embargo, Fukurodani ganará este torneo —afirma el líbero con mucha seguridad.

Sakusa enarca una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Ahora apoyas al enemigo?

Komori se ríe a viva voz.

—Simplemente no me gustaría que nos hayan derrotado para nada, apestaría saber que perdimos contra _perdedores_ , ¿sabes?

Ignora el comentario de su primo, no quiere darle muchas vueltas dado que acaban de perder, sea quien sea el vencedor, le importa poco ya. Aun si Shiratorizawa todavía está en competencia y son los más probables a lograr el campeonato. No importa. Solo queda volver a casa y entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Prepararse para no volver a perder la próxima vez. Está seguro de que todo su equipo piensa igual que él.

Afortunadamente, consiguen el crecimiento necesario para hacerse con el primer puesto de la Spring High, meses después. Siguen siendo reconocidos como uno de los equipos más fuertes y potenciales ganadores de los siguientes torneos. Sakusa se siente bien con ello, pero nunca satisfecho. Quiere derrotar rivales aún más poderosos en adelante. Y entre ellos están tanto el Shiratorizawa de Wakatoshi como la escuela de esos gemelos, que no tuvieron la suerte de llegar a las últimas instancias esa vez.

* * *

**II-**

A pesar de tener ya dieciséis años, hay ciertas cosas que Sakusa Kiyoomi aún no está preparado para afrontar y el solo pensarlo le produce malestar, le da jaqueca. No es una exageración.

Una de esas cosas es, por ejemplo, la idea de tener una _pareja_. Es decir, es consciente de que alguna vez quizá pueda presentársele alguien apto para cumplir ese papel en su vida, pero aún le es increíblemente difícil visualizarse a sí mismo en ciertas situaciones como… ¿salir con alguien a cada cierto tiempo y obligatoriamente?, seguro que tiene mejores cosas que hacer; ¿mensajes todo el día?, una pérdida de tiempo; ¿abrazos?, _ugh_ , nunca le agradaron, excepto quizá de su madre alguna vez; ¿besos?, _ew, nonono, por favor, no, es una de las cosas más antihigiénicas que existen_ ; ¿algo más…?, ni se lo quiere imaginar.

En fin, hasta ahora se ha considerado de alguna manera afortunado de que todo su círculo social se reduzca a Komori y, solo cuando es necesario, los demás integrantes del club de voleibol y que, al menos frente a él, ninguno de ellos se ha mostrado cariñoso en exceso con alguna chica o algo (a pesar de que sabe que más de uno cuenta con una serie de admiradoras por ahí), así que se ha ahorrado un par de situaciones desagradables, teniendo en cuenta la mentalidad calenturienta de la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

_Hasta ahora_.

Segundo año, Inter High, el Itachiyama acaba de pasar a la gran final, como era de esperarse, y Sakusa se siente complacido de saber que finalmente va a enfrentarse a esa escuela que desde el año pasado viene resonando mucho en los pasillos por tener a esos habilidosos gemelos en sus filas y que ha captado su atención desde entonces. Sus próximos contrincantes acaban de vencer al Shiratorizawa, lo cual dice muchísimo para él.

Si son tan fuertes, quiere destrozarlos con todo lo que tiene.

Sin embargo, hay algo que lo tiene un poco intranquilo: Komori.

El reloj de la posada en la que se hospedan marca casi las diez de la noche, generalmente para esa hora ya todos están en la habitación meditando, viendo algunos videos o intentando dormir, y no es para menos, el partido es en la mañana, no muy temprano, pero en la mañana, al fin y al cabo. A Sakusa le incomoda no tener a su primo a la vista, de alguna manera este ha logrado convertirse en uno de los mejores líberos de preparatoria a esas alturas y es pieza clave para asegurar la victoria del día siguiente, ¿por qué demonios no está con ellos descansando adecuadamente? Detesta que la gente descuide su salud y más antes de un partido importante. Komori no suele ser así, lo que le parece más raro aún.

En un momento dado, pierde la paciencia, se coloca un barbijo y se escabulle por los pasillos del lugar para buscarlo, en pijamas. No puede haber ido muy lejos, en la posada de al lado se alojan sus contrincantes finalistas y alguno que otro equipo que ha sido eliminado recientemente —pero que se han quedado para ver el encuentro final—, no cree que haya ido a fraternizar con alguno de ellos… a menos que ahora sea un traidor o algo parecido. _No, detente, Kiyoomi, él no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa_.

Cuando está a punto de salir a la calle, escucha unos ruidos sospechosos provenientes del largo pasillo que lleva atrás, hacia las aguas termales —y que debería estar vacío a esas horas—, y al segundo de asomarse para echar un vistazo su rostro palidece y siente todo el cuerpo entumecérsele con lo que se encuentra de camino.

_Qué_. _Demonios_.

No puede creer lo que ve. _No está pasando_. Ni lo que escucha. _Komori, ¿por qué estás…?_ Chasquidos húmedos, jadeos, manos intrépidas, trozos de piel descubierta contra esa pared, gemidos. _Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso_. Su primo… y ese chico alto, quien parece ser el bloqueador medio de alguna escuela a la que se han enfrentado antes y que Sakusa ahora mismo no puede distinguir por el impacto. _¡¿Es otro_ chico _?!_ Ellos están… están… ¡¿por qué están haciendo _eso_?!

Su respiración empieza a agitarse y amenaza con traicionarlo y revelar su presencia, así que tiene que dar media vuelta y correr como puede, antes de ser descubierto, no puede ser descubierto, _¿por qué?_ , la habitación no es opción porque los demás notarían su conmoción y preguntarían, _¿por qué Komori…?_ , debe huir hacia afuera, a donde sea. _Rápido, rápido, rápido_.

La suave brisa de esa noche veraniega le acaricia el rostro cuando logra atravesar la puerta exterior. El canto de algunos grillos inunda sus oídos, mientras todavía trata de calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y recuperar el aliento, se baja la mascarilla intentando ayudarse a sí mismo, pero ciertas imágenes aún perturban su mente así que le dificulta un poco calmarse. A cierta distancia le parece ver una silueta masculina, cabizbaja, sentada en un banco cercano. Cree que es producto de su imaginación aún alterada, así que sacude la cabeza y se apoya en la pared más próxima, cerrando los ojos un minuto, tratando de respirar profundo y olvidar lo sucedido.

No es como una de esas crisis feas que ha tenido alguna vez a causa de su aversión a la falta de higiene o las multitudes, esto no es nada en comparación, pero aun así se siente fuerte, _irreal_. Es más impactante que otra cosa, un verdadero susto y nada más. Una sorpresa gigante.

Komori nunca antes le ha hablado acerca de sentirse atraído hacia una persona en general y menos aún que esta se trate de otro chico, para variar, ni él lo había considerado por pensar en su primo como alguien más… _como él_. Qué tonto. Komori es totalmente distinto y ahora eso está más que claro.

Y no es como si le pareciera que está mal o algo así, esa _inclinación_ ; a Sakusa no le gusta juzgar por esas cosas a la gente, hay aspectos que él toma más en cuenta y no le gusta meterse mucho en la privacidad de los demás, aunque en este caso puntual ciertos hábitos sí podrían ser en alguna medida… cuestionables de acuerdo a sus principios (como la situación en la que lo encontró, por ejemplo), pero no tiene mucha idea de cómo podría ser una relación entre dos chicos y, sinceramente, tampoco tiene ganas de investigar. Solo quiere arrancarse esas imágenes incómodas de la cabeza e ir a dormir de una buena vez —y por la mañana fingir que no ha visto absolutamente nada—, pero aún se siente alterado por la reciente corrida.

—¿Eres Sakusa Kiyoomi?

Una voz repentina le hace dar un respingo violento y abrir los ojos de inmediato, su pecho vuelve a agitarse en consecuencia. Se topa con la mirada confundida de quien menos esperaba en ese momento, Miya Atsumu, de pie a unos metros de él. De alguna manera, se ve algo inquieto, pero más que nada parece en verdad impresionado de verlo ahí.

A Sakusa le gustaría responderle algo, más teniendo en cuenta que se trata del contrincante al que debe vencer en unas horas, pero aún no supera el shock y no puede regularizar su respiración y eso le frustra mucho. Se sujeta el pecho con una mano e inhala una gran cantidad de aire, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, separándose un poco de la pared y mirando hacia el piso. _Vamos, cálmate, ya cálmate_.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Percibe perfectamente cómo Atsumu se le acerca, pero no reacciona hasta que siente una mano ajena posarse en su espalda. El contacto lo hace tensarse un momento, al principio, pero sorpresivamente empieza a relajarse en el instante en que siente suaves caricias ahí, justo como solía hacer su madre con él, antes de abrazarlo y protegerlo, cuando tenía sus crisis, de pequeño. _¿Qué… está sucediendo?_ Lo habitual en él sería rehuir y hacer muecas de desagrado, pero por alguna razón Sakusa solo se queda quieto, perceptivo ante el intento de contención por parte de casi un extraño.

—¿Puedes respirar? —oye su voz trémula, preocupada.

Transcurren un minuto o dos, mantiene la misma posición cabizbaja hasta que su respiración se va apaciguando lentamente y le da el impulso de elevar el rostro un poco para observar al gemelo. Sus miradas se encuentran y, por alguna razón, eso los hace apartarse inmediatamente. Toda la situación se ha vuelto en extremo rara a esas alturas de la noche y Sakusa no sabe qué debería decir o hacer ahora, con ese chico salido de la nada para tranquilizarlo y ahora aparentemente avergonzado, puesto que mira a otro lado rascándose la nuca.

¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso?

—Eh-

—Yo-

Hablan y callan a la vez, el silencio incómodo solo se ve interrumpido por el sonido de algún insecto oculto por ahí y dura largos minutos. Sakusa juega con el extremo de su sudadera, porque no tiene idea de cómo debería explicar esa situación.

Atsumu es finalmente quien suelta una risita sobria, casi exhalando de alivio, antes de apoyarse en la pared a unos centímetros de él, dispuesto a encararlo.

—¿Pesadillas? —cuestiona de forma casual. De alguna manera, ya no parece ser el _mal chico_ que muchos lo designan, en ese momento. Al contrario, se ve algo vulnerable también. Y esas caricias cuidadosas, tranquilizadoras que le brindó hace un momento (y que Sakusa está seguro de que no solo se lo imaginó todo) no podría habérselas brindado una mala persona, ¿no?

O quizá sí se lo haya imaginado. _Basta, Kiyoomi, deja de pensar en exceso_.

Hace una mueca ante la pregunta. _Ojalá_. Al final, decide que es mejor que cualquiera asuma eso antes que acercarse a la verdad, la cual ni él mismo puede dimensionar aún ni quiere hacerlo en ese momento tampoco. Solo asiente vacilante y Atsumu se ríe con más ganas, lo cual ciertamente lo descoloca.

¿Acaso se está burlando de él?

—No sabes mentir —dice Miya.

Kiyoomi sabe que eso es cierto, pero no puede evitar sentirse algo ofendido de todos modos. ¿Así que después de todo Atsumu sí es ese engreído que cae mal y se burla de los demás? Frunce el ceño y lo mira con disgusto.

—¿Disculpa?

_¿Qué sabes tú de mí?_

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir —alega el chico, para su sorpresa, con intenciones de seguir hablando—. Deben ser los nervios por el partido de mañana, o no sé. Simplemente me acuesto y cierro los ojos, pero nada. Nunca me había sucedido. Así que pensé en salir a tomar aire, a ver si me entraba el sueño.

Sakusa lo observa minuciosamente, casi con los ojos entrecerrados, lo analiza. Aún no puede creer que Miya Atsumu esté ahí, haciéndole compañía de alguna manera, y tampoco le cree una palabra de lo que acaba de decir. De cierta forma, se le hace que su mirada caída denota un deje de tristeza, que el hecho de estar ahí no se limita solo a _nervios_ por la final de un torneo estudiantil. Sakusa nunca ha sido bueno entendiendo los sentimientos de los demás, pero algo le dice que ese encuentro fortuito tiene una razón más de parte del armador de Inarizaki.

_Tampoco sabes mentir_.

Se acomoda el barbijo de nuevo, de repente parece haber vuelto a la realidad y le preocupa que el capitán, Iizuna, salga a buscarlo o algo, así que se hace la idea de que es hora de retornar a la habitación. Observa a Atsumu nuevamente sin saber qué decirle, ni siquiera tiene sentido que ambos estén ahí, pero le gustaría darle las gracias. Sinceramente.

—Supongo que ya obtuvimos nuestro "respiro" —es lo único que le sale, sin embargo.

Atsumu también lo mira detenidamente por unos segundos, estudiándolo en silencio, pero luego asiente con ímpetu, aparentemente preparado para retornar de igual manera.

—Espero que puedas dormir bien —le dice a Sakusa, pero no en un tono suave y confortante como se esperaría de cualquier persona en un momento como ese o como el que usó hace un rato cuando le consultó aquel cálido "¿estás bien?", sino en uno más bien desafiante—. Mañana quiero patear tu trasero mientras estés en tu cien por ciento.

Sakusa bufa.

No se da cuenta en el momento, pero por un instante parece haberlo olvidado todo y regresado su atención a su principal objetivo desde que inició el torneo: ganar. En especial ganarle a _él_. Esa noche debe descansar, como sea. Ese encuentro sorpresa ha sido una buena manera de devolver los pies sobre la tierra y enfocarse en el partido.

—Lo mismo digo. Te derrotaré.

El gemelo le regala una última sonrisa suficiente, antes de empezar a marcharse hacia la posada vecina a paso lento. Mientras ve su espalda alejarse, Sakusa piensa: ¿buen chico?, ¿mal chico? ¿Quién sabe? Miya Atsumu es un enigma total, simplemente parece ser distinto a los demás. Peculiar. Imponente.

Sakusa realmente quiere vencerlo.

Y realmente le hubiera gustado agradecerle, también.

Trata de no pensar mucho en eso, no volver a perder la calma. Solo sería mortificarse por algo insignificante. Algo innecesario ahora mismo.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación, Komori aún no está en su futón, por lo que Sakusa aprovecha para arrojarse al suyo y cubrirse con todas las mantas posibles, mientras piensa en cómo hacerse el dormido en cuanto su primo pise el cuarto de vuelta, no podría verlo a la cara después de haberlo espiado en esa situación tan extraña e… íntima, ugh.

Aquel pensamiento termina siendo innecesario, porque el pequeño estrés nocturno que acaba de atravesar lo hace caer dormido casi al instante de posar la cabeza en la almohada.

Al día siguiente, lo recuerda todo con rabia. Se desquita en la cancha y no le puede ir mejor.

Derrotan al Inarizaki con gran diferencia, logrando así hacerse con el campeonato nacional de verano. El rendimiento óptimo de Komori ha hecho que Sakusa decida perdonarlo mentalmente hasta nuevo aviso. Su primo lo abraza eufórico sin notar nada raro. Kiyoomi se pregunta si el _novio_ los estaría viendo. O lo que sea.

Por su parte, él mismo se hubo estado enviando miradas desafiantes con Miya Atsumu a lo largo de todo el juego y ha surgido alguna que otra competencia no dicha entre ambos, así que cuando debieron darse el apretón final y lo escuchó despedirse con un _"nos vemos pronto, Kiyoomi-kun, la próxima te haré pedazos"_ totalmente fastidiado, solo pudo sonreírle con aires de suficiencia y restregarle la victoria al rostro una vez más. _Soy mejor_. Verlo irritado ha sido tan satisfactorio.

Los eventos absurdos de la noche anterior casi pierden importancia en medio del festejo merecido. Justo como pensaba: se ha ganado un buen y digno rival. Y ha podido conservar la calma.

* * *

**III-**

La siguiente vez que ve a Miya Atsumu luego de los nacionales de verano es en el Campamento Nacional Juvenil, justo antes del gran torneo de primavera, el Spring High.

Para entonces, Komori aún no le ha comentado nada acerca de ese misterioso chico con el que Sakusa lo había visto _besuquearse_ , ni nada por el estilo (de hecho, Kiyoomi ya casi ha borrado por completo esas imágenes de su cabeza), así que él tampoco tiene intenciones de revelarle por qué Atsumu se acerca a saludarlo animadamente y lo tutea como si hubieran hablado antes o _algo_. Él lo ignora en mayor medida, claro está, no le apetece hacer buenas migas con nadie en general en ese campamento, ha ido ahí exclusivamente para entrenar, pero su primo todavía lo observa con suspicacia mientras tratan de acomodarse en la habitación.

—Yo qué sé —le dice Sakusa toscamente. No está de ánimos para acusaciones.

—¿O sea que no se llevan tan bien como parece? —tantea Motoya, a lo que Kiyoomi solo se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. No sabe en qué mundo llevarse bien es que uno haga fiesta al saludar a alguien que lo ignora, pero serán cosas de su primo y su manera de razonar.

Komori enarca una de esas redondeadas cejas, está claro que no se lo cree para nada, pero tampoco le dice nada más al respecto. En cambio, se dedican a ordenar sus cosas y comentar cualquier detalle del lugar —Komori es quien lo hace, en realidad— y una hora más tarde ambos se encuentran en medio de ese gimnasio enorme en el que también están ya otros estudiantes en gran cantidad.

A Sakusa le parece interesante toda la metodología del entrenador, de ir variando los equipos y rotando posiciones, así que se permite lucirse en lo que mejor le va, como remates y recepciones. Esconde sus armas más poderosas, sin embargo, alguno de los presentes podría ser su contrincante en alguna fase del Spring High, así que tampoco le conviene revelar todo su potencial.

En una de esas, le toca estar en el mismo equipo que Miya Atsumu y golpear sus pases.

—Oh, buen remate~

Y no le dice nada de vuelta, pero debe admitir para sus adentros que nunca había tenido enfrente pases tan precisos y fáciles de rematar. Y eso que los de Iizuna son muy buenos también, no se queja. Es solo que le impresiona que pueda mantener la calma así, al estar en un equipo con un montón de desconocidos y hacer que sus pases funcionen de igual manera.

Un poco distinto es ese chico de primero de la escuela que derrotó a Shiratorizawa en las preliminares, parece nervioso, impulsivo, descompaginado. Ahora más que nunca le confunde cómo ese niño pudo haber sido superior a Wakatoshi, a menos que este no haya estado en plena forma o algo parecido. Decide preguntárselo más adelante, para salir de las dudas.

Llegada la noche, luego de haber encarado a Kageyama Tobio —sin llegar a ninguna conclusión al final porque _bueno_ , el chico le señaló que se estaba conteniendo demasiado y aparte porque Komori no se lo dejó— y haberse duchado antes que todos, empieza el problema típico ( _su_ problema típico) de cada campamento.

Komori le jura y le perjura que ha visto con sus propios ojos a una mujer mayor limpiando a fondo la habitación donde se han instalado y que las probabilidades de que haya una infestación de cucarachas u otras alimañas son escasas a nulas. Él no puede estar tan seguro. Le dice que no porque el cuarto huela agradable, quiere decir que se ha higienizado apropiadamente y procede a rociar su propio desinfectante por todo el cuarto luego de haber puesto sus propias cobijas y fundas en la cama. Ve a Motoya suspirar antes de arrojarse a la cama sin más.

Él, en cambio, tarda mucho más de lo usual en ducharse (por segunda vez) y finalmente recostarse. Para entonces, Komori ya está envuelto en cobijas y sonriéndole a la pantalla del celular con los ojos somnolientos, exhausto de todo el entrenamiento del día.

Sakusa aún no convencido con la higiene del lugar, decide incorporarse nuevamente y salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín, tratando así de evitar alguna crisis de cualquier tipo por pensar demasiado en cosas innecesarias. Si no se cansa al extremo, jamás podrá quedarse dormido.

El aire fresco del exterior y la calma nocturna lo relajan un poco. Camina durante varios minutos alrededor de la gran sede y se queda observando las entradas de los distintos y gigantescos gimnasios que hay en el lugar. En un momento dado, divisa unos bancos más o menos cercanos a uno de los tocadores de afuera, ahí que saca del bolsillo su atomizador y rocía el desinfectante por la superficie para sentarse ahí. Eleva la vista al cielo despejado y vislumbra diminutas, pero abundantes estrellas cubriendo en gran medida la vista aérea. A un lado de ellas, una luna casi llena se alza luminosa.

—Está hermoso, ¿verdad? —esa voz, con el peculiar acento de Kansai que logra reconocer perfectamente, resuena a sus espaldas y provoca que Sakusa se gire bruscamente a ver al dueño.

Miya Atsumu, _otra vez_. La sola presencia le hace fruncir el ceño de manera involuntaria. ¿Cómo es que aparece en absolutamente todos lados?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere demasiado a la defensiva sin darse cuenta.

Atsumu se ríe bajito.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil, solo salí a dar una vuelta y a conocer la sede y te vi sentado aquí —responde con voz cantarina, suena demasiado alegre por alguna razón y a Kiyoomi lo irrita en cierta medida. Toma asiento descaradamente a su lado, sin que le importe siquiera la mirada de odio y _no te atrevas a invadir mi espacio personal_ que Sakusa le dirige—. ¿Y bien? ¿Problemas para dormir otra vez?

Kiyoomi ya solo suspira resignado y envía una nueva mirada al cielo.

No importa que Atsumu haya irrumpido en su soledad, no va a dejar que le arruine la calma que le transmite la noche esta vez. Se encoge de hombros, como única respuesta, podría considerarse un sí o un no, indistintamente. Tampoco va a entrar en detalles de una habitación sin higienizar y un Komori demasiado distraído como para notarlo, está seguro de que el egocéntrico armador no lo entendería, de todos modos.

Se pregunta nuevamente por qué tiene que encontrárselo en todos los sitios a los que decide ir. ¿Es una especie de karma o algo así?

—Entonces, ¿exactamente qué pasó aquella noche?

La interrogación hace a Sakusa devolverle la mirada impactada, sus ojos bien abiertos, teniendo que parpadear repetidas veces para cerciorarse de que realmente Atsumu ha pronunciado eso. El rostro del chico no parece denotar ninguna mala intención, aunque nunca se sabe, su expresión se ve sosegada y una diminuta sonrisa la termina de adornar.

Kiyoomi siente que se estremece. Entiende perfectamente a qué se refiere con _aquella_ _noche_ y, con toda honestidad, aún no se siente capaz de expresarlo y menos ante un extraño como él. Lo que sea.

—No vamos a hablar de eso ahora —responde tajante.

Atsumu casi hace un puchero, la curiosidad en toda su expresión es casi palpable.

—¿Por qué no? —insiste—. Ninguno de los dos puede dormir, así que hablar debería ser una buena solución, ¿no lo crees?

—No.

—¡Vamos, no seas así!

Su insistencia está a nada de darle jaqueca, ya no se le ocurre forma cordial de evadirle más que irse de ahí, pero eso lo llevaría de nuevo a esa habitación poco higienizada, lo cual aún no está en sus planes, por lo que suelta lo primero que le viene en mente (y que termina siendo un error abismal):

—Hablemos de otra cosa.

Los ojos de Miya se iluminan y de pronto parece más que nunca un niño obteniendo exitosamente la atención que estaba requiriendo antes.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Omi-kun?

_Omi-kun_.

—¿Cómo-? —quiere reclamarle el descaro y exigirle que deje de burlarse de él, pero la sonrisa radiante sigue presente en Atsumu, sin rastro alguno de malicia. Sakusa se masajea las sienes, al borde de perder la paciencia—. No me llames así.

La noche se pasa increíblemente más rápido con Miya Atsumu hablándole sin parar de cosas que no tiene idea y llamándolo por ese apodo de mal gusto que acaba de inventarle, pero buscándole el lado bueno, ha ocasionado que al fin el sueño empezara a ganarle (aunque a altas horas) y regresara para dejarse caer rendido en ese lecho, casi sin prestarle mayor atención al resto de la habitación, cosa que al día siguiente casi no se perdona.

El segundo día transcurre de manera similar. El entrenamiento es exhaustivo y Sakusa se toma el atrevimiento de asear su propia habitación (a pesar de las quejas de Komori) en sus descansos, todo con tal de tener una noche tranquila.

Eso sí, acaba agotado al final del día.

Sin embargo, entrada la noche, decide volver a dar una vuelta luego de su ducha, el ambiente externo es agradable con esa temperatura que desciende poco a poco, no obstante, su sorpresa es enorme cuando de cuenta nueva se topa con Atsumu sentado en el mismo lugar del día anterior. El mismo banco, observando el mismo cielo repleto de estrellas.

Casi pasa de largo, pero es demasiado tarde para considerarlo cuando el chico lo ve y le insiste que lo acompañe. No tiene suficientes fuerzas para negarse esta vez, _ya qué_.

Miya empieza hablando del frío y otras cosas insulsas, cuando Sakusa recuerda la escenita de hace un rato durante los estiramientos, en que el gemelo encaró a Kageyama Tobio. No es como si fuera algo muy distinto a lo que él mismo hizo el día anterior (cuestionando a fondo al chico por haber derrotado a un referente suyo), pero la forma particular de Atsumu de decirle las cosas ha sonado un poco… de mal gusto. O eso cree.

—¿Te diviertes molestando a la gente? —le pregunta entonces directamente.

Atsumu parpadea un par de veces. Se denota confundido mientras trata de interpretar la pregunta, pero luego de un rato parece finalmente prendérsele la lamparita.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a Tobio-kun? —inquiere, Kiyoomi asiente—. Por supuesto que sí, no soporto jugar contra pequeños mocosos presumidos que no demuestran todo su potencial.

Sakusa frunce el ceño. _¿Qué acaso nunca te detuviste a pensar en cómo eres tú?_

—¿Qué?

—No, nada.

Le parece increíble estar hablando con alguien de su edad y no unos cuantos años menor, pero esa es otra de las cosas que no comprende acerca de Miya Atsumu y que prefiere que se queden así.

La conversación se va hacia cualquier parte, es fácil que sus pensamientos se desvíen mientras el otro divaga sobre figuras inexistentes que forman las estrellas en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Se pregunta por qué las cosas toman un rumbo tan peculiar cuando se trata del chico, como por ejemplo el brusco silencio que se alza entre ambos unos segundos antes de que el gemelo vuelva a hablar, esta vez con mayor seriedad.

—Mentí la otra vez, no eran solo nervios antes del partido.

Kiyoomi está a punto de decirle que se detenga, que no es necesario que toquen ese tema, _en serio_. Que ni siquiera son amigos y no tienen por qué sincerarse de esa manera ni se deben explicaciones acerca de nada en particular. Porque no lo son, ¿cierto? _Amigos_.

Sin embargo, el chico continúa hablando sin darle la oportunidad de interrumpirlo.

—Estaba deprimido por algo estúpido —relata Atsumu con cierto desagrado en la voz—. Mi hermano ha reemplazado completamente nuestras noches de competencias en videojuegos por pasar tiempo con Sunarin. Ah, recuerdas a Suna, ¿no? Bueno, esos dos están más unidos que nunca y sé que se traen algo en manos. Además, Samu ha estado raro desde que se dijo que pronto debemos completar nuestros perfiles laborales para el futuro, ¿por qué tanto misterio? Estoy seguro de que Sunarin sabe algo de Samu que yo no. ¡Me enfada tanto!

Sakusa lo mira y escucha atentamente sin poder comprender en realidad cuál podría ser el problema real en todo eso. Él nunca ha tenido una relación muy estrecha con sus hermanos, más aún considerando que es mucho menor que ellos, así que no tiene idea de cómo podría ser una relación entre gemelos, pero está seguro de que es mucho más compacta que la suya con Komori, por ejemplo, pero tampoco se imagina algo tan profundo. Por lo mismo, no le tiene mucho sentido que Atsumu se ponga triste por ello, es decir, su hermano tiene un amigo aparte de él, ¿no debería ser genial poder estar separados al menos un rato y que no los consideren dentro de un mismo paquete todo el tiempo? Cosas que jamás entendería, por lo visto, porque su hermano parece ser justo ese punto de vulnerabilidad en el armador de Inarizaki.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —cuestiona, cuando el chico hace una pausa.

Miya parece encogerse un poco en su lugar.

—No lo sé, solo… solo quería hacerlo.

Sakusa arquea las cejas.

—Oh, ¿entonces no es para que yo también te diga qué sucedió conmigo esa noche? —tantea, súper seguro en realidad de que así es.

—¡También! —Atsumu exclama alegre—. ¿Me lo vas a decir?

—No.

—¡Omi-kun!

No obstante, contra todo pronóstico, se lo termina diciendo la tercera noche, luego de haberle dado mil vueltas al asunto. Entrenamiento intenso, limpieza intensa y vueltas por la sede para ir a parar a ese mismo banco, con Miya Atsumu a su lado ansioso hasta la médula de escuchar su historia "traumática".

Suspira y lo suelta, sin más.

—Vi a mi primo besándose con otro chico —por el rostro desencajado de Atsumu, es lógico que no se esperaba eso como razón, no parece convencido tampoco, así que Kiyoomi carraspea y observa ligeramente a otro lado para terminar de pronunciarlo—: Tal vez más que solo besándose, pero bloqueé la imagen tan pronto como identifiqué lo que sucedía.

Miya estalla en carcajadas que no había visto venir, Sakusa lo observa con todo el odio posible y le exige que guarde silencio de una maldita vez y sobre ellos es el mismo cielo lleno de estrellas el que adorna la noche.

No sabe a ciencia cierta cómo ha acabado en ese punto, pero con Miya Atsumu nunca sabe. Le hace perder la calma y lo lleva a conversar de cosas estúpidas que no había creído posible hacerlo. ¿Podría ser amistad? Bien no le cae —todavía hay _algo_ en él que lo hace desconfiar—, pero tampoco le parece tan mala persona, después de todo.

Al día siguiente, cada uno debe volver a su respectiva prefectura y esos días y noches entrenando se han sentido como una eternidad. Komori se despide de Kageyama con ganas y Sakusa escoge mirarlo con cautela (todavía no olvida lo que le dijo) y ambos parten a la salida con tranquilidad.

Entonces es cuando ocurre lo que no había previsto. Komori divisa a Atsumu unos metros delante de ambos y le cuestiona a Sakusa con toda espontaneidad: —¿No te vas a despedir de tu amigo?

Kiyoomi siente que el rostro se le enciende por alguna razón que no puede discernir y observa a su primo totalmente irritado. Siempre que se trata de él, de Atsumu, las cosas toman un rumbo peculiar y esta vez corresponde a Sakusa decir en tono más alto de lo que había pretendido:

—Miya Atsumu no es mi amigo.

Atsumu se voltea para mirarlo con tristeza fingida, obviamente habiéndolo escuchado todo, pero sonríe al fin y al cabo y solo se despide con la mano. Komori ahoga un sonido de sorpresa, pero al final corresponde el gesto con alegría y Sakusa no sabe por qué se siente tan culpable, aunque termina agitando las manos también.

* * *

**IV-**

Luego de lo sucedido en el campamento, han sido cada vez menos las ocasiones en que ha podido verle la cara a Miya otra vez. Ambos fueron sorpresivamente eliminados de la Spring High sin oportunidad de encontrarse en instancias finales, como la mayoría había tenido previsto y Sakusa está seguro de que al armador tampoco le sabría bien la compasión, así que lo deja pasar y se prepara para el siguiente año.

Muchas cosas cambian en ese lapso. Asisten a otro par de campamentos juntos, pero no de la misma manera. Sakusa no quiere decir que se han vuelto más "distantes" porque, concretamente, ¿cuándo han sido cercanos en realidad? _Bueno_. Sí puede afirmar que no han tenido oportunidad ni tiempo de conversar como en ese campamento previo a la Spring High pasada —ambos van a tercero y cada campamento se torna más atareado para cada uno— y en los torneos en los que participan ese año tampoco vuelven a tener la "suerte" cruzarse en alguna instancia.

Atsumu lo saluda con un gesto de manos y una sonrisa a lo lejos, y eso es todo.

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente y Kiyoomi trata de tomarse las cosas con la calma de siempre.

Se gradúa, aplica a la universidad, es admitido, se inscribe en el equipo de voleibol… Al principio esto último había sido solo para pasar el tiempo y tener actividad recreativa, pero es sabido que una vez que Sakusa se mete en algo no sale hasta terminar de hacerlo y _bien_ , así que acaba tomándoselo en serio, dándolo todo y compitiendo a gran escala lo suficiente como para estar en la mira de varios equipos de la primera división de la V. League con una rapidez espeluznante al punto en que pronto es llamado "promesa juvenil".

También, un tiempo antes de haberse graduado, Komori por fin había decidido contarle apropiadamente acerca de su relación con Washio Tatsuki, quien fuera el bloqueador central del Fukurodani (y a quien se hubieron enfrentado en varias ocasiones sin que Sakusa estuviera enterado de nada) y quien actualmente es su compañero en el EJP Raijin, equipo de la V. League para el que Komori decidió aplicar cuando su _novio_ ya llevaba un año en la titularidad. Kiyoomi tuvo que fingirse sorprendido cuando se enteró de la noticia, pero a pesar de su feo intento, Motoya no notó nada por la felicidad de finalmente poder comentar a la gente importante para él sobre su pareja.

Así que el nombre de "Washio" aún es un tema recurrente en todas las conversaciones que tienen en la actualidad él y su primo, al igual que "Suna Rintarou", otro jugador del EJP y ex estudiante de la preparatoria Inarizaki, muy amigo de Komori y a quien Sakusa recuerda principalmente por sus molestas movidas en la cancha y por quienes hubieron sido sus molestos compañeros de equipo.

Los gemelos Miya.

Miya Atsumu.

Siempre que Sakusa se pregunta qué habrá sido de él, aparece en alguna nota posterior a algún partido del equipo profesional en el que juega, el MSBY. Los medios hablan de lo increíble que es su juego y cómo se codea con el armador de los Adlers (un juvenil y también conocido suyo) en los rankings de servicios y pases.

A veces, y solo a veces, echa de menos esa rivalidad tácita que solían tener con una red en medio y mutuas ganas de hacerse pedazos.

El tiempo sigue transcurriendo y, para cuando Sakusa quiere darse cuenta, ya está de más preguntarse si aquellos días en los que se encontraba a Atsumu en todos lados y eso hacía que perdiera la calma volverían algún día o no, porque su mismo equipo, el MSBY Black Jackals, es el primero en interesarse en su fichaje una vez que acaba la universidad.

Y para Sakusa Kiyoomi es imposible rechazar la oferta.

* * *

**V-**

De alguna manera, todo se siente extraño. En el pasado no lo hubiera creído si le dijeran que eventualmente pertenecería al mismo equipo que Miya Atsumu una vez que empezara a jugar de manera profesional. Aún no se lo cree incluso ahora, que entrena lado a lado con él y se eleva con libertad para rematar uno de esos cómodos pases que incontables veces le tocó ver en vivo y en directo, y otras incluso golpearlos, en esos campamentos de preparatoria. Las vueltas que da la vida.

Es casi nostálgico volver a tenerlo cerca (aunque sabe que es un tanto ridículo pensar así, puesto que, de nuevo, nunca han sido que se diga _cercanos_ en sí), escucharlo parlotear alguna tontería con Bokuto Koutarou o el también recientemente incorporado Hinata Shouyou, verlo haciendo algunas de las cosas desagradables que cuando lo conoció solía hacer, como secarse las manos con la ropa o beber de las botellas de los demás, y oír su risa.

A Sakusa lo fastidia tanto, por un lado. No su personalidad en sí, sino el hecho de que nunca puede entenderlo.

No puede entender por qué a veces es como si Atsumu ignorara su existencia por completo y en cambio parece poder mezclarse con cualquier otra persona que ingrese en su entorno, y por qué otras veces parece que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que escogerlo como víctima del día para incordiar.

—Parece que hoy nos despertamos de malas, ¿eh, _Omi-kun_?

—Cállate.

No deja de llamarlo con ese ridículo apodo que él mismo le inventó antes y eso ha ocasionado que prácticamente todo el equipo haya decidido por cuenta propia unificar y llamarlo también así, ninguno ha tenido siquiera la decencia de preguntarle si está de acuerdo en ser nombrado de esa manera, pero tampoco puede esperar mucho de ellos. "Kiyoomi es muy largo, mejor Omi-Omi", ha dicho Bokuto; "Sí, Omi-san suena lindo", ha sido el aporte del 'Ninja' Shouyou; "Omi le sienta sorprendentemente bien, a pesar de que no concuerda mucho con su apariencia", ha pillado al líbero Inunaki diciendo eso al borde de las risas; "parece un mote de pareja" …sea quien sea el que lo haya dicho, Sakusa sintió escalofríos, así que tuvo que apartarse del grupo por su propio bien.

A sus veintidós años, aún le sienta un poco mal imaginarse a sí mismo involucrado en la misma oración que la palabra _pareja_ , lo tiene que admitir, pero es increíble cómo el revoltijo se agrava el triple cuando además está incluido Atsumu en dicha oración. Komori le había dicho una vez que es normal echar de menos a un "amigo", pero él nunca ha creído que con Atsumu podrían tildarse de esa forma. Tal vez en el pasado se confiaron un par de cosas que ahora ni sentido tienen ya, o se hubieron considerado buenos rivales, pero hasta ahí. Incluso la 'amistad' le cuesta figurársela con él; algo más que eso… no lo quiere ni tratar de imaginar.

Atsumu, por su parte, parece de alguna forma _inalcanzable_. Es raro. A simple vista es el mismo, tal vez su manera de peinarse ha cambiado un poco y los músculos son un poco más prominentes que antes, pero sigue siendo unos centímetros más bajo que él y en su rostro todavía asoma esa mirada iluminada y esa sonrisa plena cuando una jugada le sale como quiere y todavía tiene esos gestos levemente altaneros cuando piensa hacer _de las suyas_. Sin embargo, esa actitud infantil y competitiva que Sakusa le había notado las pocas veces que tuvieron la posibilidad de hablar o enfrentarse se siente algo _diferente_ ahora, como con un aire más… ¿seductor?

La apariencia imponente en la cancha, esos guiños que le envía indisimuladamente ante algún servicio increíble como diciendo "yo gano" (y que le irritan en demasía), cómo lo elogia absurdamente con lo que parecen insultos cuando logra un punto "gracias a sus increíbles pases", la postura arrogante que adopta en las entrevistas cuando lo felicitan por todo el trabajo y ser uno de los mejores en técnica y en todo. Atsumu sonríe, fingidamente, da unas palabras que pretenden cargar modestia, pero no la tienen para nada, se pasa la mano por el pelo, le dedica unas frases tontas a su club de fans y Sakusa puede jurar que incluso desde el vestuario puede escuchar el gritillo escandaloso de las mismas. Eso es. Atsumu sabe que es un jugador increíble y además guapo, y no se esfuerza en negarlo ni ocultarlo. Parece ser que, para él, mientras más gente sea consciente de ello, mejor. Es tan insoportable.

Y no solo eso, el cómo se comporta con sus compañeros alrededor… casi deja la impresión de estar coqueteando las veinticuatro horas del día. Es tan molesto.

Kiyoomi no sabe mucho del tema, por no decir que no sabe _nada_ , pero la manera en que Atsumu le pide a Hinata que se quede más luego del entrenamiento para practicar sus recepciones con sus monstruosos saques o para crear un nuevo combo no le parece muy _inofensiva_ que se diga, considerando que se quedarán a solas y… _No, no, no, Kiyoomi, deja de pensar demasiado_. O la forma en que abraza a Bokuto después de que este remata con excelencia uno de sus pases o cómo se han inventado apodos peculiares y cariñosos entre sí, Bokkun y Tsum-Tsum (cuando había creído que Atsumu solo a él le había puesto uno), o que siempre anden juntos… eso tampoco le parece muy porque sí. _No, Kiyoomi, ni siquiera sabes si le van los chicos_. O cuando llegan obsequios de fans y él es quien más los recibe, particularmente de parte de chicas en una especie de declaración, y se encarga de presumírselos a la cara… Es tan- _No. Basta_.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué de pronto se ha puesto a cavilar en todo eso. No tiene sentido. Atsumu _no_ es su amigo, solo un compañero de equipo, y él no tendría por qué meterse en sus cosas. El que se lleve mejor con unos compañeros u otros o que tenga una fila de admiradoras detrás no debería importarle. Sin embargo, algo le dice que en cierta medida le importa, es más, le _molesta_.

Y por alguna razón quien más le molesta es…

—¡Shouyou-kun, hoy has estado increíble!

—¡Pero si Atsumu-san fue quien se lució!

Es que Shouyou y Atsumu se llevan tan malditamente bien y, en retrospectiva, Sakusa ni en ese pasado en el que dedicó sus noches del campamento nacional juvenil a conversar con Atsumu bajo las estrellas —en vista de que Komori estaba atravesando los inicios de su amor con Washio y los tenía abandonados a él y a sus manías— tuvo con él esa _química_ , en palabras que usaría alguien como su primo. ¡Ni siquiera cuando eso!, que fue como la vez histórica en que Kiyoomi socializó _de verdad_ con alguien aparte de Motoya.

En cambio, es felicidad genuina la que desprenden Miya y Hinata al hablar y jugar juntos, se les nota en la mirada el puro amor al voleibol y que ya se han hecho tan buenos _amigos_ en poquísimo tiempo y, honestamente, verlos se le hace aterradoramente desagradable. Tanto que le entran ganas de vomitar.

_Ugh. Qué es lo que pasa conmigo_.

Risas juguetonas, comentarios cómplices, compenetración, golpecitos de felicitación, abrazos, _contacto_. Todo el tiempo. Siempre es lo mismo. Kiyoomi no puede evitar dirigir su mirada a ellos y maldecirlos en silencio por el aura alegre y nebulosa rosa y llena de florecillas que los rodea (realmente no sabe cómo definir el sentimiento que le producen, es pésimo en eso, pero su imaginación hace todo el trabajo).

La mueca de desagrado ya no desaparece de su rostro hasta el final del día y del trabajo.

—Omi-kun, ¡esa cara! Parece que hoy me odias más de lo usual.

Y cuando ambos se acercan a él, solo empeora.

—Omi-san, ¿te gustaría quedarte después del entrenamiento para practicar saques y recepciones extras conmigo y Atsumu-san? —Hinata se lo pide con una sonrisa gigantesca y sincera en la cara, por lo que Sakusa casi siente que no puede negarse o sería demasiado cruel incluso para tratarse de él. Frunce un poco el ceño, pero luego suspira con resignación, a punto de aceptar.

Sin embargo, aparece Bokuto en la ecuación justo un segundo antes…

—¡Yo también, yo también!

—¡Bokuto-san, claro que sí!

…y una sola frase de Miya le vuelve a cambiar repentinamente todo el humor a Sakusa:

—Genial, podríamos sortear y jugar 2 contra 2, aunque preferiría hacer equipo con Shouyou-kun, si me lo preguntan.

_Nadie te lo preguntó- ugh._

Un montón de pensamientos negativos pasan por la mente de Sakusa en ese momento. ¿Por qué acaba de pensar así? ¿Por qué se siente tan fastidiado de saber que no solo estará Hinata con ellos, sino que, además de eso, Atsumu lo prefiere antes que a los demás? Antes que a él.

Se siente muy idiota, ¿desde cuándo le toma tanta importancia a ese tipo? Hace apenas unos pocos meses que empezó a jugar en su mismo equipo, así que lo ha visto después de muchísimo tiempo, no es como si antes hayan sido súper unidos o _algo_ y tampoco es como si se hubieran mantenido en contacto todos esos años como para decir que _son_ algo significativo.

Solo son compañeros de equipo que en el pasado han conversado un par de veces por camaradería de insomnio y que actualmente no tienen mucho en común. ¿Por qué le molestaría que se hiciera tan cercano a otros? Es incomprensible, totalmente.

Todo cuanto de Miya Atsumu se trate es imposible de comprender.

A ese paso podría llegar a odiarlo verdaderamente…

Se pone de pie bruscamente tomando sus cosas y empieza a caminar hacia los vestuarios dando grandes zancadas e ignorando cualquier llamado de sus compañeros. Espera que estos entiendan que acaba de rechazar para nada cordialmente su invitación.

No le importa. Lo único que necesita en ese momento es ir a casa, cenar como merece y quitarse la rabia que siente hacia Miya Atsumu o, mejor dicho, quitárselo de la cabeza de una buena vez.

Más tarde, por medio de una llamada telefónica, Komori oye el relato de su "hipotético caso" de qué pasaría si a alguien le molestaran cosas así y ejemplificándolo con "un compañero suyo" y que claramente no es él y el líbero lo define de una manera poco sutil:

—Eso se llama "sentir celos", Kiyoomi.

Sakusa decide cambiar drásticamente de tema por su salud mental, porque ya no quiere pensar de más en el tema ni llegar al punto de creérselo.

¿Celoso? ¿Él? _Por favor_. Mejor no más casos hipotéticos por hoy.

* * *

**VI-**

Semanas después y tras realizar un análisis exhaustivo de sus propios pensamientos y reacciones más recurrentes últimamente, Sakusa solo puede concluir que la situación se ha agravado de manera considerable.

Ha llegado a un punto en que le molesta absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con Miya, sin exagerar. ¿Que el entrenador los felicite al susodicho y a Tomas por su espectacular ataque rápido y que estos choquen manos y se abracen? Le fastidia. ¿Que Bokuto le implore quedarse a practicar más remates con él a deshoras y el otro acepte? Le irrita. ¿Que Hinata haya ido al entrenamiento trotando porque su bicicleta se averió y Atsumu se ofrezca amablemente a llevarlo a casa en su coche? Le enfurece.

Lo peor es que no puede ocultarlo para nada. El revoltijo desagradable que lo invade se hace tan indisimulable en su rostro que un par de veces el capitán Meian tiene que preguntarle si se siente bien o ha comido algo en mal estado (Komori seguro se reiría de él si estuviera presente) y el entrenador decide mandarlo a la banca por rematar desprolijamente hacia cualquier lado —cosa rarísima en él— y pensar que podría tener alguna lesión en el hombro.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —siente que el rostro se le enciende de la vergüenza cuando uno de los paramédicos se acerca a la banca a revisarlo.

Ya no puede seguir así, es demasiado humillante. Incluso cuando Miya se acerca a hablarle a él o a preguntarle cómo estuvo el pase, Sakusa siente la necesidad de evadirlo como si realmente estuviera enfadado con él, como si le hubiera hecho algo en verdad malo, como si lo hubiera traicionado cuando claramente no es así.

Necesita saber qué sucede con él. Necesita respuestas _ya_.

Lo único que se le ocurre por el momento es fingir que realmente siente alguna molestia en el hombro izquierdo para, luego del masaje y vendaje cuidadoso por parte del médico, pueda escabullirse hacia los vestuarios con la excusa de alistarse para ir a casa y descansar por esta vez.

Sin embargo, lo primero que hace al encontrarse a solas es marcar a la única persona de su confianza que (cree) debe tener las experiencias de vida necesarias como para ayudarlo a sacar alguna conclusión: Komori Motoya.

—¡A qué se debe esta sorpresa de que seas quien llame primero! —su primo le responde casi al primer tono y Sakusa inhala profundo, antes de empezar a hablar. Simplemente le dice que lo necesita.

Komori le comenta que acaba de terminar el entrenamiento del día y va camino a su hogar en el coche de Washio mientras le habla, el "¿estás bien?" suena preocupado. Sakusa está casi cien por ciento seguro de que lo ha puesto en altavoz y el solo imaginar que el novio de su primo sea capaz de oír sus dramas causa que el estómago se le revuelva. Sin embargo, no tiene el tiempo ni la paciencia suficientes como para preocuparse verdaderamente por eso ahora mismo, así que con o sin Washio Tatsuki de testigo, empieza a relatarle a Komori la situación inusual en la que se encuentra cada que sucede o presencia algo relacionado con Miya Atsumu, buscando ser iluminado con alguna respuesta.

Su primo lo escucha atentamente y le responde de forma afirmativa ante cada pausa para que prosiga, así que Kiyoomi se toma la libertad de exteriorizar toda su rabia hacia el armador de su equipo y los recuerdos de ese campamento que no puede borrar (omitiendo, claro, la parte del _evento_ que provocó que hablaran la primera vez porque no le gustaría más conversaciones incómodas) y cómo esa rabia se transmite a todo aquel que lo rodee y provoque que Atsumu _sonría_ , esperando con esto que Komori concluya algo lo más rápido posible. También le confiesa que el caso "hipotético" de la otra vez siempre se trató de él, de paso.

Se arrepiente al segundo de haber acabado el relato, pues Motoya se lo dice sin tapujos, luego de un profundo suspiro:

—Ah, pues eso… Yo creo que él te gusta, Kiyoomi.

Shock.

Su cuerpo entero empieza a temblar, _no puede ser_ , la respiración entrecortada le impide responder nada por unos segundos, _no puede estar sucediendo_ , lo atacan náuseas repentinas y el aleteo descontrolado de su corazón no le deja pensar con claridad. Komori ha dicho…

—No, es incluso más que eso —continúa su primo, sin siquiera darle un respiro—. Considerando la situación pasada que me has comentado y todo lo de los celos, yo diría que no solo te gusta, sino que estás _enamorado_. Sí, eso debe ser. Podría analizarlo mejor y hacer una lista con las razones o _pruebas_ por las que he llegado a esa conclusión, si quieres argumentos lógicos.

Un silencio fúnebre y confuso se alza entre ambos por unos cuantos minutos y justo cuando Motoya va a cuestionar el clásico "¿hola?, ¿sigues ahí?", Kiyoomi estalla en emociones que ni siquiera puede definir.

—No, no, no, no estoy enamorado, Komori, no de él —empieza diciendo, totalmente exasperado, sudando de más, perdiendo la cabeza. Los violentos latidos de su corazón no se detienen—, ¡no puedo estar enamorado! Si eso es verdad yo- no, no puede ser verdad, Komori, ¡¿qué haré si es verdad?!

Le da la impresión de que su primo toma una gran bocanada de aire al otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno, podrías darte tiempo para asimilarlo y luego… —parece decirlo con algo de miedo—, ¿confesarte?

No, no y no. Eso sí que es traspasar todos los límites. La cabeza de Sakusa ha entrado en innumerables cortocircuitos en los últimos minutos y ya no tiene manera de tolerar proposiciones tan descabelladas como esa de parte de su primo. Escoge ponerle un alto, sin poder tranquilizarse todavía.

—Estás loco —cuando está alterado ya no tiene palabras amables que ofrecer—. Ya deja de decir tonterías, Komori, no voy a confesarme porque no estoy enamorado y me importa una mierda la cantidad de pruebas que puedas tener. No-estoy-enamorado —solo pronunciarlo le sabe terriblemente mal.

Komori empieza a decirle algo y el ligero tono divertido con el que le habla hace que Kiyoomi se desespere aún más. _Seguro se está riendo con su novio_. Quiere mandarlo a la mierda por indiscreto (aunque en ningún momento haya comprobado lo del altavoz) y por atreverse a decir tales ridiculeces, pero en cuanto se gira fugaz e instintivamente hacia la entrada al vestuario, una figura parada justo en el umbral de la puerta lo hace dejar caer su móvil de la impresión, del susto, todavía con un Motoya confundido hablándole al otro lado de la línea.

Hinata Shouyou se queda totalmente estático ante el cruce de miradas con Sakusa, que dura unos cuantos tensos segundos.

_Esto tiene que ser una broma_.

Sin embargo, lejos de tener un nuevo ataque de pánico, Sakusa suspira profundamente; se siente demasiado estresado y agotado como para asimilarlo por ese lado, así que, totalmente harto de su suerte maldita, se inclina para recoger su celular, terminar la llamada y observar a Hinata con atención.

Este reacciona casi de inmediato.

—N-no era mi intención, Omi-san, yo… —el chico se ve altamente nervioso y con ganas de huir a donde sea. Sakusa no lo culpa, sabe que en más de una ocasión ha impuesto miedo de alguna manera—, ¡yo no oí nada, lo juro!

_Mentira_. Es imposible que no haya oído al menos la última parte de la conversación. Sakusa no es tan idiota como para creérselo, ese sujeto solo está tratando de salir con vida de ahí y ahorrarse situaciones bochornosas. Le agrada un poco más por eso, ahora, pero nada le asegura que no vaya a divulgarlo después. Shouyou tiene pinta de tener demasiados amigos y la boca suelta con facilidad.

Casi le da un tic en el ojo de los nervios, pero por su propio bien Kiyoomi decide calmarse. Suspira en resignación y vuelve a observar a su compañero ya a punto de largarse. Le lanza una mirada algo amenazante que hace al más bajo ahogar una exclamación. A Sakusa se le acaba de ocurrir una idea; después de todo, ese sujeto es mínimamente el triple más sociable que él, incluso más que Komori, así él debe saber algo.

—Espera —Sakusa le ordena antes de que pueda disculparse y marcharse. Hinata se queda tieso y lo mira con nerviosismo—. Tú… ¿tú sabes algo sobre _eso_? —hace un gesto con la mirada, señalando su móvil y Shouyou no parece entenderlo de buenas a primeras.

El chico lo observa confuso e intercala la mirada entre Sakusa y el celular un par de veces antes de elevar el rostro y formar con los labios un gesto como "oooh". Lo mira curioso.

—¿Te refieres a estar enam-

—Sí, eso —Sakusa no lo deja terminar porque ya no se siente capaz de escuchar esa palabra sin perder el juicio. _Así que sí lo has escuchado, maldita pulga_.

Shouyou se lo queda mirando por otro largo rato en el que Sakusa se empieza a poner ansioso, golpeteando el pie contra el piso rápida y repetidamente, hasta que el chico decide acercarse a paso lento. Parece observar a los lados fugazmente antes de entrar junto a él, como si comprobara que nadie más los estuviera acechando.

Finalmente, se sienta en un banquillo próximo a él.

—Umh, a ver —empieza Hinata, con cierto deje de timidez—. Es algo completamente normal. ¿sabes?

Kiyoomi enarca las cejas, medio sorprendido de que le diga eso, pero se queda callado prestándole atención, por lo que Shouyou sonríe un poco, se acomoda en el asiento y se permite hablar con más soltura.

—Algunos ven el amor como algo malo porque antes tuvieron alguna mala experiencia o simplemente por escuchar las de otros, nadie quiere salir lastimado —le dice con seguridad—. En mi caso, te digo: la primera y única vez que me pasó hasta ahora tardé muchísimo en darme cuenta de lo que sentía y también pensé que estaba mal al principio, por ciertas cuestiones, pero ¿sabes? Realmente es algo que puede hacerte muy feliz —su sonrisa se ensancha al pronunciarlo y hace que Kiyoomi trague grueso—. Ver a la otra persona sonreír… ¡y más si es por algún detalle que tú le has hecho!, poder hablar hasta tarde y de cualquier cosa… si es con esa persona nunca te aburres, _ufff_ y volver a verse después de un tiempo, ¡en serio no hay nada mejor que eso!

Hinata sigue hablando alegre sobre su experiencia y, por lo que Sakusa puede entender, su amor sigue ahí. Ahora se siente un poco culpable de haber sentido _celos_ ( _ugh_ , qué repugnante admitirlo, en verdad).

—Ya veo —es todo lo que puede decirle al terminar de escuchar, todavía ensimismado.

Shouyou se ve demasiado feliz quizá de haber compartido sus opiniones sobre el tema con él y todo lo que Kiyoomi puede hacer es desviar la mirada, avergonzado.

¿De verdad está enam- _eso_ de Miya Atsumu? ¿Justo del tipo más imposible e ilegible del equipo? Debe ser una broma de mal gusto de parte de su subconsciente, no podría aceptarlo jamás.

—Estoy seguro de que es una buena chica, Omi-san —alega Hinata tratando de animarlo—, para que tú te fijaras en ella…

—No es una chica.

Lo dice de golpe, ni él se esperó que su lengua lo traicionara de esa manera. Siente un impulso que cubrirse el rostro encendido por la vergüenza, pero Hinata lo mira con absoluta sorpresa y no parece haber rastros de burla en su expresión, por lo que se contiene y espera una reacción.

—Whoa, ¡así que también tú…! —y Shouyou termina exclamando con suma alegría.

_¿También?_ Eso quiere decir que…

—¡No me lo había imaginado, Omi-san, esto es…!

—Baja la voz —lo interrumpe en tono severo.

El bochorno es inmenso ya y no quiere que nadie más se entere ni por error. Se pregunta cómo es que ha terminado admitiéndolo todo frente a Hinata Shouyou, ¿eso lo hace amigo suyo? A saber. Solo quiere apagar sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Bueno, tal vez pienses que eso solo lo hace todo más difícil, pero nunca se sabe —sin embargo, Shouyou está dispuesto a seguir conversando. Sakusa no lo detiene, porque parece ser un esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir mejor—. Yo me enamoré de un tonto que nunca entendía las indirectas y tuve que decírselo de una forma muy penosa, pero resultó bien al final —se ríe con nostalgia y cariño—. Incluso sobrevivimos a la distancia por un par de años y aunque a veces peleamos, estamos bien. Seguimos siendo los mismos que se arriesgaron a dar el paso hace tiempo.

Kiyoomi entorna los ojos. Lo ha captado perfectamente.

—No me voy a confesar —le dice con seguridad.

—Siempre se puede cambiar de opinión, solo debes averiguar algunas cosas antes… como si también le van los chicos, eso es importante —Hinata insiste entre risitas—. ¡Ánimo, Omi-san!, ¡yo puedo ayudar!

—No —sentencia con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero-

El resto del equipo ingresa al vestuario justo en ese momento y todos quedan en shock cuando encuentran a Hinata tendido en el piso y un Sakusa enfurecido encima de él, cubriéndole la boca con las manos. Más de uno piensa en algo… indecente por unos segundos; la mayoría, sin embargo, prefiere separarlos para evitar un posible asesinato, ya que esta opción es más probable siempre que esté incluido Kiyoomi.

La conversación se da por terminada. Por el momento.

* * *

**VII-**

Los días siguientes a ese se vuelven aún más atípicos.

Por alguna razón, Hinata parece haberse tomado demasiado en serio esa conversación _amistosa_ y ahora revolotea alrededor de Sakusa día y noche buscando una respuesta afirmativa a su ofrecimiento de "ayuda". Kiyoomi lo aprecia, de verdad, pero ni loco va a arriesgarse a decirle quién es la persona de la que está _enamorado_ (o lo que sea, todavía le sienta pésimo dimensionarlo) porque está casi cien por ciento seguro de que Atsumu no se siente de la misma manera hacia él y al final todo terminaría siendo una pérdida de tiempo y más humillación para él. No lo soportaría.

Sin embargo, Shouyou ni siquiera está cerca de entenderlo al parecer porque insiste e insiste sin cansarse nunca.

—Shouyo-kun y Omi-kun pasan demasiado tiempo juntos últimamente, ¡hay algo raro ahí, yo lo sé! —Miya nota toda la actitud sospechosa al cabo de unos días y _maldita sea_ —. Ya digan qué se traen en manos, porque me pongo celoso.

_Celoso_ , dice.

Hinata niega cualquier cosa a Atsumu, mientras Sakusa se encarga de asesinarlo con la mirada porque no puede simplemente hacer conjeturas como esa y luego decir que su cercanía con Shouyou le causa _celos_. Dios, ni se imagina todos los improperios que pasan por la mente de Kiyoomi al momento de oírlo. _¿De quién crees que es la maldita culpa, imbécil?_

Los demás miembros del equipo no les prestan demasiada atención, a excepción de Bokuto que normalmente también sería ajeno a todo y de hecho lo _era_ , hasta que los encuentra hablando (discutiendo) en el vestuario cuando Sakusa le dice a Hinata por milésima vez que no se confesaría y Koutarou termina enterándose de todo bruscamente porque idiota _idiota_ tampoco es como para no entender una conversación tan simple.

Kiyoomi se masajea las sienes con nerviosismo y suspira pesadamente, tratando de controlarse y no entrar en pánico. Hinata, por su parte, le pide disculpas millones de veces y le recuerda a Bokuto que por nada del mundo debe decirle a nadie sobre ese hecho. Sobre que Sakusa está "enamorado".

El ex Fukurodani asiente con una sonrisa enorme y hace el gesto de "sí, capitán", como dispuesto a acatar toda orden, lo cual tranquiliza a Hinata, pero Sakusa no quiere cantar victoria entes de tiempo. Con ese tipo nunca se sabe. Nunca.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Omi-Omi? —inquiere Bokuto con suma curiosidad—. Yo quiero conocer al afortunado, ¡ya solo pídele matrimonio!

Kiyoomi se golpea la frente y le exige que guarde silencio. Es Hinata quien le responde susurrando y entre risitas.

—Pero, Bokuto-san, ni siquiera son novios aún.

Bokuto enarca una ceja en confusión, no parece verle el problema a algo tan simple como eso.

—Bueno, pídele que lo sea —dice con sencillez.

Sakusa lo mira con escepticismo, demasiado harto de todo como para estresarle gritándole o algo: —Sí, claro, es tan fácil —es todo lo que le dice haciendo claro el sarcasmo.

Sin embargo, Bokuto no lo capta y sigue como si fuera una conversación seria.

—¡¿Verdad?! Yo le pedía entrenar juntos horas extra y elogiaba sus pases, ¡funcionó! —exclama con alegría.

Sakusa suspira profundamente. Si es sincero, le duele que eso incluso suene apropiado para intentar en su caso, pero jamás podría aplicarlo con Atsumu porque es un cobarde, no se tiene confianza para nada y un horrible intento de coqueteo todo lo que haría, en vez de acercarlo un poco más a Atsumu, sería espantar al mismo completamente.

Porque Kiyoomi apesta en esas cosas.

—¿Qué hacen, chicos?

Y para empeorarlo todo, Miya Atsumu aparece en escena.

Sakusa entra en crisis, ahora sí. No se le ocurre nada mejor que hacer que tomar a Bokuto de la sudadera y arrastrarlo fuera del vestuario para sacarlos del peligro por un momento. Hinata es un poco más confiable para esquivarlo por ahora.

En su casa, Sakusa no puede dejar de pensar en Atsumu, en toda la rabia que le da saber que en verdad está enamorado y que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con él, que todo lo que puede hacer es observarlo desde lejos y lamentarse y esperar superar todo eso pronto.

Komori parece feliz con su chico. Hinata le dijo que _es_ feliz con el suyo.

¿Por qué nadie le advirtió que el amor no es siempre felicidad y también puede doler tantísimo?

* * *

**VIII-**

Al día siguiente, quiere asesinar a Bokuto con sus propias manos porque se entera de que Atsumu logró extorsionarlo con comida y para que le contara el secreto: que Sakusa está enamorado de alguien _misterioso_. Agradece a todos los cielos que no se le haya escapado el nombre del "afortunado" ninguna vez frente a esos idiotas o en este momento estaría pasando la vergüenza de su vida. Atsumu lo sabría y… _no_. Simplemente no quiere imaginar lo que hubiera pasado.

¿Se burlaría de él? ¿Lo vería con lástima? ¿Sentiría asco? ¿Lo rechazaría con rudeza o con amabilidad? ¿No volvería a hablarle ni acercársele nunca? El solo pensar en todas esas posibilidades lo hace sentir deprimido.

Miya irrumpe en su vida privada como si no fuera suficiente tortura ya tenerlo cerca casi la mayor parte del día.

—Me ofende que todos lo sepan antes que yo, Omi —le reclama, indignadísimo—. ¡¿Qué acaso no fui primero tu amigo?!

Sakusa siente náuseas con su sola presencia.

—No somos amigos —duele decirlo, pero es la verdad.

—¡Cruel!

Atsumu sigue con el berrinche de camino a un rincón del gimnasio, en su descanso del entrenamiento libre, y Kiyoomi solo quiere que se detenga de una vez, que acabe el día para poder ir a casa y tirarse a la cama a llorar. Bueno, llorar no, pero lamentarse y soltar maldiciones de todos los tipos y colores suena bien para esa situación.

—Vamos, Omi, ¿no recuerdas lo mucho que solíamos hablar en tiempos de preparatoria? —insiste, el comentario se clava en la espalda de Sakusa como un montón de dagas filosas, _por supuesto que lo recuerdo_ —, ¡tenemos un secreto!, ¡somos amigos, ¿no?!

Un secreto, sí. Se pregunta qué habrá sucedido con todo el asunto de su gemelo, si lo habrán superado o si habrá quedado en el olvido. Se enteró de que Osamu no siguió voleibol profesional hace un tiempo, que tiene un puesto de comida y que le va bien. Le gustaría saber cómo fue para Atsumu haberse separado de él. _Me gustaría poder hablarte mucho más, pero no puedo, no me atrevo_.

—Ya dime quién es, ¡solo una pista, no seas malo! —a esas alturas parece un lloriqueo.

Sakusa suspira, totalmente agotado del escozor en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta.

—Nadie lo sabe, en realidad —aclara con seriedad, enarca una ceja y lo mira de pies a cabeza. Atsumu parece irritarse con ese acto—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría a ti, de todas las personas?

—Soy confiable —espeta, molesto. Luego se señala a sí mismo con orgullo y sonríe—. Y tengo experiencia en estas cosas, podría serte de ayuda.

—Eres desagradable.

—¡Tan cruel!

Sakusa bufa, más convencido que nunca que no sería capaz de confesarse en un futuro cercano. Contrario a sus principios, se arroja de lleno al piso del gimnasio para sentarse ahí con las piernas flexionadas y hundir su rostro en sus rodillas. Está tan exhausto de todo.

Atsumu toma asiento al lado suyo y lo hace mirarlo de nuevo.

Se ve preocupado por él, de alguna manera. Se ve tan guapo, _dios_. Quiere golpearse la cabeza.

—Bien, como quieras, Omi —sentencia Atsumu después de analizarlo con la mirada por unos momentos—, pero déjame darte un sabio consejo: díselo.

Lo mira de manera severa y el corazón de Sakusa late a toda prisa.

—No importa si eres rechazado, eso se supera, te arrepentirás más si vives con la incertidumbre de qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubieras dicho —continúa Miya, con la expresión dolida. Ahora observa a un punto fijo, enfrente—. Tal vez más adelante te enteres de que le gusta alguien más y pierdas toda oportunidad. No sé. Muchas veces malgastamos oportunidades por orgullo o miedo y… realmente duele saber que has "perdido" algo que nunca fue tuyo en realidad.

Lo vuelve a mirar. Otro revoltijo. Atsumu le regala una sonrisa cálida y que se ve más sincera que nunca.

—Eres un chico muy lindo, Omi-kun —le dice con suavidad, Kiyoomi siente ganas de llorar—. Aparte de ser asquerosamente bueno en voleibol también tienes otras cualidades —agrega, a su fiel estilo de elogiar con insultos—. A veces eres un poco tosco, espinoso y extremadamente directo, además de _tooodas_ tus manías que ya conocemos, pero una buena persona podría tolerarlo y se acostumbraría rápidamente porque se daría cuenta de que vale la pena, Omi…

"Vales la pena", es lo que en otras palabras le acaba de decir.

Sakusa lo observa vulnerable, al borde de las lágrimas, la garganta le aprieta como nunca y el pecho le duele intensamente.

_¿Tú podrías, Miya?_

No se había dado cuenta de que sus manos han estado tan cerca todo ese tiempo, apoyadas en el piso, casi rozándose los dedos. Sakusa observa esa cercanía por un milisegundo y luego vuelve los ojos a los de color caramelo de Atsumu. Una corriente eléctrica dominándolo, una picazón instándolo a tomar esa mano, a entrelazar los dedos con los del otro y acariciarlos. Están tan cerca. Tan, tan cerca. Su respiración se siente pesada y casi choca contra la de Atsumu.

_¿Podrías tolerarme y acostumbrarte a mí?_

Los milímetros faltantes se agrandan volviéndose centímetros de nuevo cuando Atsumu parpadea y envía una mirada rápida a sus dedos entrelazados, se aleja rápidamente, apenado. Sakusa siente que el corazón le late como nunca. Roto.

¿Fue su imaginación o…?

Atsumu se pone de pie con intenciones de volver al entrenamiento.

—Gracias —Sakusa se apresura en murmurar, antes de que se vaya.

_Por aquella vez. Por todo_.

Miya se voltea para enseñarle una última sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora me vas a decir quién es? —tantea, por última vez, en fingido tono burlón.

—No.

_Ahora solo me gustas más._

¿Atsumu estuvo cerca de besarlo y se arrepintió?

No. Debió haber sido su imaginación, debieron haber sido sus propias ganas, traicionándolo.

Esa noche, al apenas llegar a casa, se siente mal por haberle arruinado el viernes de películas con Washio a Komori, pero de verdad necesita un descargo terapéutico. Su primo, como siempre, está ahí para escucharlo y confortarlo.

* * *

**IX-**

Una nueva inseguridad para Sakusa surge cada que recuerda lo que Atsumu le había dicho: "tengo experiencia en esas cosas" y "díselo, podrías perder toda oportunidad y arrepentirte", se pregunta quién podría haber sido esa persona para él, ¿una chica del pasado?, ¿un chico? Sabe que no es imposible. ¿Lo conocerá?, ¿alguien del equipo tal vez?, ¿Hinata? A él parece apreciarlo mucho y ahora Sakusa sabe que tiene pareja. Se pregunta si Atsumu también sintió mucho dolor en el pecho cuando se enamoró. Se pregunta por qué lucía como si hubiera querido _besarlo_ y a la vez no, esa vez.

Después de eso no han tenido tanto tiempo como para hablar, así que no han vuelto a tocar el tema. Bokuto y Hinata también se han calmado más. Están en la época más difícil de la temporada y les toca jugar numerosos partidos incluso entre semana, incluyendo todos los que se pospusieron alguna vez en el año por fechas especiales y toda la cosa.

Todos están muy ocupados entrenando y viajando y a Sakusa le sirve para fijar su mente en eso y no pensar tanto en cosas negativas.

Un fin de semana en el que al fin tienen un respiro coincide con el cumpleaños de Hinata. Sakusa no tiene muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta en el departamento del armador de los Adlers, Kageyama Tobio —al parecer ese tipo fue quien ha organizado todo junto a Shouyou y ha propuesto su casa por ser más amplia—, pero tampoco se siente con la voluntad suficiente como para rechazar la invitación ahora que Shouyou y él se han vuelto en cierta forma más… cercanos.

No le puede decir que no, así que no le queda de otra que asistir.

Apenas baja del ascensor, se lamenta, hay mucha más gente de la que creyó. Aparte de todos sus compañeros está un grupo de los Adlers ocupando gran parte del espacio y, junto a Bokuto, Akaashi Keiji. Localiza a Atsumu en un rincón, riendo junto al cumpleañero y, sorpresivamente, su gemelo, Miya Osamu.

Atsumu se ve tan guapo que a Sakusa le fastidia y de pronto siente inmensas ganas de huir.

Demasiado tarde, porque Hinata lo atrapa y se acerca a él con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Omi-san! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¿Quieres alguna bebida?

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dice él casi con timidez—. Estoy bien, gracias.

—¡Muchas gracias, ven, pasa con nosotros! —Hinata tan caótico como siempre lo estira hacia los gemelos y Kiyoomi quiere que lo trague la tierra.

Su mirada se encuentra con la de Atsumu por primera vez.

—¡Omi-kun!

—Oh, tú eres Sakusa Kiyoomi —pronuncia Osamu. No sabe por qué le da la impresión de que quiso decir "me han hablado mucho de ti".

Sacude la cabeza, apartando la idea tonta.

—Miya —simplemente responde, mirando a ambos.

Atsumu se ríe con diversión y lo codea con suavidad.

—Sería más práctico que nos llamaras Atsumu y Osamu, ¿sabes? Para evitar confusiones —parece decirlo sin intenciones ocultas, pero en el fondo Sakusa sabe que solo quiere ser llamado por su nombre de pila.

Se imagina a sí mismo llamándolo así. Le da un revoltijo intenso. Parece muy tonto a esas alturas, pero no podría. No aún.

La música de ambientación es agradable, la mayoría de los invitados se encuentran distribuidos en la sala enorme, en la cocina o en el amplio balcón conversando con quien está más próximo y comiendo onigiris y otros bocadillos con la etiqueta _Miya_ , con ello Sakusa entiende mejor la presencia del otro gemelo en la fiesta.

En un rincón hay un gran televisor alrededor del cual se encuentran varios sujetos jugando algún videojuego. Kiyoomi se sorprende de ver entre ellos a Wakatoshi. Se acerca al grupo, para saludar a todos, pero en especial a Ushijima y luego de hacerlo toma asiento cerca del mismo, quien le ofrece algunos bocadillos. Hoshiumi y Kageyama juegan alguna partida de ese juego de lucha y exclaman de todo un poco cada vez que el otro logra hacer daño a su personaje. Sakusa se entretiene observándolos, él también es bueno en esas cosas, podría decir, puesto que ha derrotado a Komori innumerables veces y lo volvería a hacer con todos esos tipos, confía mucho en sus habilidades.

Reta en una partida a Wakatoshi, a quien considera su más digno rival en todo. Este acepta sin problemas y se ubican como para jugar cuando los demás acaban. Kiyoomi se asegura de limpiar y desinfectar el control una vez que Hoshiumi se lo cede porque lo ha visto comer y jugar a la vez y no cree poder concentrarse ni jugar apropiadamente con un control lleno de aceite en la mano, _ew_. Escucha una risita a sus espaldas apenas saca su atomizador y pañuelo del bolsillo y cuando se gira se topa con que Atsumu ha ido a presenciar las contiendas junto a su hermano y Hinata. Su corazón da un vuelco, _¿se está burlando de mí?_ , pero hay algo en su expresión que irradia ternura, por lo que desvía la mirada antes de que su rostro se sienta caliente por mirarlo. Demonios, odia esas sensaciones porque lo hacen sentirse tan débil.

Es derrotado por Wakatoshi fácilmente, por lo que exige su revancha luego de que los demás terminen de jugar. Observa con desagrado a Hoshiumi porque es absolutamente ruidoso mientras come esos bocadillos y se contiene como puede para no decirle nada, aunque termina explotando en algún momento "cierra la boca para comer, es asqueroso", recibiendo un "¡¿qué?, pero si estoy siendo cuidadoso!" y siente ganas de golpearse la frente.

Hinata, por su parte, desafía a Kageyama en luchas y por sus miradas llenas de confianza, da la impresión de que ambos están habituados a hacerlo:

—¿Estás listo para sufrir la humillación de tu vida, Kageyama-kun? —le dice el más bajo con fingida malicia.

—¿Quieres apostar?

La sonrisa y mirada cómplices que intercambian modifica la tensión en la sala, de alguna manera. Hinata asiente con seguridad envidiable.

—Discutamos los términos más tarde, en privado —suelta en un tono oscuro, casi seductor, provocando que Tobio ensanche la sonrisa.

—Me parece bien.

Sakusa oye un quejido detrás suyo y se gira para observar a Atsumu, quien se ve alterado y casi asqueado con lo que acaba de presenciar.

—De verdad, esos dos idiotas han resultado ser inesperadamente buenos coqueteando, yo no me lo puedo creer —dice, en un murmullo audible únicamente para Sakusa y para Osamu, que está sentado al lado suyo.

—Bueno, llevan años saliendo —menciona este—. Son evidentemente mejores que cualquiera, en especial tú, Tsumu —culmina con perversidad y a Sakusa le parece percibir que Osamu le envía una mirada fugaz antes de volver a fijar la vista en su hermano ofendidísimo.

—¡Cállate, Samu!

En cierto punto de la noche, la mayoría de los presentes ya está pasado de tragos, Sakusa no mucho porque no ha bebido demasiada cerveza, pero sí se denota un poco más suelto que antes también. Algunos siguen jugando videojuegos, otros siguen conversando, otros incluso bailan un poco y algunos otros se han ido a casa, en particular los mayores que ya viven con su familia.

Nadie se da cuenta de lo rápido que transcurre la noche hasta que la mayoría se retira. Solo quedan unos pocos sin ganas de ir a casa todavía, a pesar de que prácticamente ya es de madrugada. Inunaki es uno de los que permanecen con mucha energía —se nota que le encantan esas cosas— y propone jugar el clásico "verdad o reto" que incluya muchos shots de vodka como castigo. Casi todos están ebrios y con ganas de seguir, así que aceptan de todos modos. Kiyoomi no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para negarse, así que se ubica en el círculo también.

A alguno le toca bailar y ser grabado en video, a otro beberse varios shots seguidos, a otro confesar cosas vergonzosas y luego, a Sakusa…

—Debes darle un beso al que salga señalado —dice Hoshiumi con malicia y tomando una botella para colocarla en medio del grupo y hacerla girar, Sakusa, totalmente disconforme con la idea frunce el ceño de inmediato, pero Kourai no lo deja pronunciar ninguna queja—. Puede ser en la mejilla, o lo que sea, pero ¡quiero verte demostrando cariño!

Muchos exclaman de acuerdo con la idea, puesto que sería algo sumamente extraño de ver.

_Por algo nunca me cayó bien_ , piensa Kiyoomi, maldiciendo al ex Kamomedai de mil formas en su mente mientras ve la botella girar rápidamente. Le provoca ansiedad pensar que debe hacer algo tan íntimo con alguno de esos ebrios, pero se queda quieto, esperando el resultado.

La boca de la botella se detiene sorpresivamente en Miya Osamu y un silencio absoluto e incómodo se alza en el lugar. Todos saben que Osamu es solo un invitado extra y ahora se ve involucrado en las tonterías de unos pocos sin habérselo buscado.

Sakusa siente que su rostro se prende en fuego y no sabe qué hacer o decir. Puede ver a Osamu y Atsumu intercambiar una mirada rápida y sospechosa y se pone más nervioso aún, esos dos parecen un poco más sobrios que el resto y algo contrariados con la idea. ¿Qué son esas expresiones? ¿Qué demonios es esa telepatía, ese lenguaje secreto entre ambos hermanos?

Hoshiumi, e Inunaki, totalmente ebrios, son los que hacen más escándalo, exigen directamente un beso en los labios y Kiyoomi vuelve a entrar en corto.

—Lo siento, no puedo —dice finalmente Osamu elevando una mano a modo de disculpa, captando la atención de todos—. Estoy saliendo con alguien hace mucho tiempo y no me gustaría hacerle esto, aunque no signifique nada.

Todos aceptan sin protestas, aunque algunos (como Bokuto) se ven altamente decepcionados porque querían formar alguna nueva _pareja_. Kiyoomi se siente profundamente humillado por alguna razón y, como si todo fuera poco, divisa cómo Osamu vuelve a mirar a Atsumu rápidamente, para luego decir, muy agregar:

—Pero mi hermano dice que puede tomar mi lugar.

_Qué_.

Kiyoomi casi se cae de espaldas al oírlo. Su corazón empieza a latir como loco y observa a los gemelos, atónito. Atsumu se ve altamente desconcertado también, _"¡Samu, ¿qué carajos?!"_ , murmura con total indignación. El resto de la sala, en cambio, es puro griterío y silbidos, esperando ver un acercamiento entre dos compañeros de equipo, como si siempre lo hubieran soñado.

—¡Dale, ya era hora! —escuchan que dice alguien, tal vez Meian.

Sakusa traga grueso. Por alguna razón no le salen las palabras y no es capaz de negarse a pesar de que sabe que debe hacerlo, debe protestar, aunque por dentro (muy, muy en el fondo… o tal vez no tanto) en realidad lo esté deseando también. Anteriormente, en un pasado no muy lejano, el solo imaginarse haciendo esas cosas le daba mucho asco y ahora…

Ahora se muere por probar los labios de Atsumu, descubrir a qué saben, comprobar si al besar a Atsumu le gusta dar y recibir caricias tiernas como las que le dio en la espalda una vez, o si prefiere que coloquen las manos en su cintura.

Sus pensamientos se salen de control. Él lo desea _tanto_.

Sin embargo, un visiblemente molesto Atsumu es quien se pone de pie luego de un largo y sonoro suspiro y los manda callar a todos, malhumorado.

Luego, lo mira directamente a él, a Sakusa. El armador parece sentir mucha pena, pero finalmente lo dice:

—Yo… yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

Se escucha la queja colectiva, mientras Sakusa intenta soportar el dolor en el pecho al pensar que van dos veces en que Atsumu se niega a besarlo y se pregunta qué podría ser tan malo en él.

Antes de que de sus ojos puedan empezar a caer lágrimas involuntarias, se pone en pie casi de un salto ante la atenta mirada de todos y se dirige al balcón vacío, exclamando que no lo sigan, que continúen con la fiesta, que solo necesita un poco de aire.

_Demasiada humillación por hoy_ , piensa. No necesita que nadie lo vea a punto de llorar, pero sí necesita estabilizarse un poco para poder marcharse a casa más tarde, cuando salga el sol.

* * *

**X-**

Varias veces en la noche-madrugada Hinata sale junto a él al balcón a ver si necesita algo y a disculparse por el mal momento. Sakusa le dice que no es necesario que se preocupe por él, que está bien, que vuelva a la fiesta (la cual sorprendentemente sigue con los pocos que quedan). Al contrario, piensa que es él quien debería disculparse. Ha arruinado un juego tonto y entretenido para todos y al que tranquilamente pudo haberse negado desde un principio, y todo por su dramatismo.

Porque Atsumu le gusta demasiado y no sabe qué espera de él. Que es consciente de que el susodicho puede no sentir lo mismo por él en absoluto, pero que le encantaría que así fuera. Que piensa en cómo sería experimentar todas esas cosas que nunca tuvo con nadie con él. Porque Miya Atsumu puede ser un engreído, desagradable e insoportable muchas veces, pero también es un buen tipo, solo que pocos han sabido conocerlo a profundidad. Él lo ha visto.

Lo saca de quicio, destruye todos sus esquemas, le hace perder toda la calma… pero a Sakusa Kiyoomi le gusta. Le gusta cómo se siente cuando sus ojos contactan con los de Miya y puede ver esa sonrisa diminuta y arrogante en su rostro bonito. Quiere arrancársela de un beso, pero nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera puede decirle cómo se siente por él.

No es más que un cobarde.

Se apoya contra la baranda tratando de calmar el escozor en el pecho. Roto, eleva la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo punteado de estrellas. Sonríe con ligera nostalgia al recordar esas noches seguidas del campamento juvenil en su segundo año, primera vez que tuvo una conversación verdadera con Atsumu y primera vez que pudo ver un poco a través de él. Cuando eso, vivía diciéndose que no eran amigos, pero tal vez sí lo fueron, ¿o lo son incluso ahora? Sea como sea, siente que extraña un poco esos días.

—Es bastante tarde. Si esperamos unas horas más, tal vez veamos el amanecer.

_Esa voz_.

Sakusa se gira bruscamente hacia la puerta que da al balcón y ve a Atsumu en el umbral con un vaso de plástico en la mano y señalando el cielo con la otra, sonriendo con calidez. Sus latidos se descontrolan nuevamente y tiene que tragar grueso para no decir alguna estupidez cuando lo ve acercarse a la barandilla, junto a él. Le da un impulso de huir, pero el otro con una mirada severa no le deja hacerlo.

Como siempre apareciendo en sus momentos de soledad… como en aquellos tiempos.

—El cielo también se veía así en ese entonces, ¿lo recuerdas? —sigue hablando Miya con suavidad—. Había muchas estrellas y tratábamos de formar figuras con ellas.

Sakusa bufa, su pulso aún acelerado, totalmente tocado por dentro.

—Tú lo intentabas. No lo lograbas, por cierto.

—No seas tan malo, Omi —reprocha, con un puchero.

Kiyoomi se ríe, limpio, sobrio, porque le dan ganas. La carcajada le sale sola, genuina. Debe ser culpa de toda la cerveza que bebió antes.

Atsumu lo mira embelesado por un rato tan largo que lo hace sentir un poco nervioso, luego aparta la mirada con brusquedad y bebe un trago enorme de su cerveza, como tomando impulso para algo. Sakusa lo mira con atención, parece tener algo que decirle.

—Todo empezó en aquellos tiempos, ¿sabes?, pero era tan terco que me negaba a darme cuenta —empieza a hablar el gemelo y Kiyoomi con su frecuencia cardiaca aún en aumento se pregunta a qué se refiere con todo eso.

Miya carraspea y lo observa dudoso, luciendo avergonzado, un ligero sonrojo asoma sus mejillas y Sakusa se siente confundido porque podría ser producto del alcohol ingerido, pero _algo_ le dice que no es eso, que hay algo más. Se ve tan lindo.

—Quería estar cerca de ti, pero pasaba demasiado tiempo tratando de convencerme de que lo máximo que podríamos llegar a ser era "amigos" y…

_Qué… estás diciendo…_

—…y luego realmente me dolió que no me consideraras así frente a tu primo, fue muy tonto, siempre eres tan cruel, Omi-kun —continúa, haciendo como si lo regañara con la mirada, a modo de broma—, pero después de un tiempo comprendí que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado pretencioso, no me daba cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y quería ser un amigo o un rival para ti, a toda costa.

_No… es así, yo me equivoqué esa vez, ¿por qué me dices esto ahora?_

Atsumu exhala sonoramente y lo mira decidido. Kiyoomi sigue sin poder decirle nada.

—Pero incluso si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora o te molestas conmigo y dejas de hablarme, estará bien, porque tengo que decírtelo —dice con severidad—. Ya me lo he guardado demasiado tiempo.

La brisa nocturna les acaricia el rostro, un cielo repleto de estrellas se alza encima de ellos, todo el bullicio del interior se oye de fondo, pero Sakusa lo capta completamente: los ojos brillosos de Atsumu, el rubor en sus mejillas, su sonrisa ligeramente triste y sus labios húmedos de cerveza, sus dedos temblorosos sujetando ese vaso, todo su cuerpo tenso y su voz trémula al decirle lo más impactante que Sakusa puede escuchar:

—Y es que no sé si esta sea la forma correcta, después de saber que estás enamorado de alguien más y que acabamos de pasar vergüenza ahí adentro por culpa de mi hermano… pero me gustas, Omi.

"Me gustas", resuena en su cabeza una y otra vez. No se lo puede creer. Sakusa queda estático en su lugar, boquiabierto, totalmente en shock.

—Me gustas tanto que no sé qué hacer cuando te veo, siento que me desespero, debo estar cerca de ti y simplemente no puedo contenerme. Iba a besarte ahí dentro, iba a besarte la otra vez, pero realmente no quería que me odies, Omi, no más de lo que probablemente ya lo haces —continúa, agobiado—. Siempre estoy queriendo tanto que notes mi presencia que termino siendo molesto y desagradable y _ugh_ , ¿qué mierda estoy diciendo?

Atsumu se cubre el rostro con la mano libre al no saber qué más decir y es lo más tierno que Sakusa ve en muchísimo tiempo. Una parte de él acaba de morir de amor, acaba de ir al cielo.

"Me gustas". _Increíble_. Suena perfecto, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Hablas… en serio? —no sabe cómo sigue manteniéndose en pie, no sabe cómo le ha salido la voz para cuestionar eso.

Miya asiente con la cabeza repetidas veces, rápidamente, parece un niño. _Ay, Dios_.

—Umh —se ve inquieto, ya no tan decidido ahora como hasta hace un momento—. Ya sabes, no tienes por qué decirme nada ahora, comprendo que no sientas lo mismo y-

—¿Te gusto? —vuelve a cuestionar, todavía ensimismado.

Atsumu se encoge todavía más, parece cada vez más dubitativo.

—Sí —rectifica, sin embargo.

_Dios, ¿esto es real?_

Sakusa recuerda todo el reclamo de Miya a lo largo de los años, así que tiene que asegurarse y cuestionar en última instancia:

—¿Como amigos?

Atsumu pone los ojos en blanco. Parece como si empezara a sentirse exasperado por la falta de rechazo o de una respuesta clara, como si le estuviera hartando que Sakusa tarde tanto en procesarlo todo y mandarlo a la mierda de una vez.

—Por supuesto que no solo como amigos, Omi-kun —le dice casi indignado—. Estoy tan ridículamente enamorado de ti, solo mírame. Puedes rechazarme de una vez y así- _ngh_.

Sakusa pierde contra todos sus impulsos. Pierde los estribos. Lo toma de la camisa y lo atrae con brusquedad hacia sí para plantarle un beso certero en los labios, ocasionando que el vaso se resbale de sus manos y caiga, derramándose todo el contenido junto a sus pies. Atsumu ahoga una exclamación. El choque es un tanto doloroso, pero deja de tener importancia cuando ambos abren un poco la boca para deslizar sus labios entre sí. _Woah_.

Es la primera vez que Sakusa lo hace con alguien, pero se siente increíble, como si encajaran como un perfecto engranaje y estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Su corazón le martilla el pecho desde adentro y siente un cosquilleo agradable en la boca del estómago. Esos labios saben ligeramente a alcohol y no es desagradable para nada. Atsumu suspira sobre su boca y se acomoda mejor para abrazarlo por el cuello y profundizar el contacto. Kiyoomi se siente mareado, en buen sentido, la cabeza le da vueltas de la felicidad. Desliza sus propias manos hasta la cintura de su compañero y lo siente tensarse un poco, antes agregarle mayor intensidad aún al beso.

Unos instantes más tarde, se separan en busca de aire y se miran a los ojos, siguen abrazados, muy cerca, con sus respiraciones irregulares chocando entre sí.

—Tú me gustas, Miya Atsumu —las emociones de Sakusa explotan y lo hacen inclinarse para presionar otro beso rápido sobre los labios contrarios—, desde hace mucho —otro beso—, desde el principio —y otro más.

Atsumu luce como si quisiera llorar de felicidad cada que se separan para mirarse por un segundo y finalmente vuelve a colgarse de su cuello para darle más besos profundos hasta que ambos se sientan exhaustos a la escasa luz de la luna y los faros del otro lado de la calle que los alcanza y decidan cortarlo. No parecen querer hacerlo pronto.

Se ríen en medio de todo porque ¿cómo es posible? Al parecer ambos llevan un tiempo considerable enamorados el uno del otro y han sido tan idiotas como para no notarlo.

Los minutos transcurren y ellos no se quieren separar aún. ¿Se quieren?, sí, ¿estarán juntos?, probablemente. Lo sabrán una vez que se decidan a hablar de ello, pero por el momento solo prefieren disfrutarse mutuamente. Ya habrá tiempo para conversar, como alguna vez lo hubo.

—Si seguimos así, en verdad veremos el amanecer —dice Atsumu entre risas y jadeos luego de un beso voraz.

Sakusa lo mira con ilusión. Le gustaría quedarse en ese lugar por siempre, abrazado a Atsumu, besándolo. Que muchos tipos de cielo y todas las estrellas existentes sean testigos de ellos dos. Y de sus besos. Y de su amor.

—No me importaría hacerlo —le dice, completamente feliz de estar ahí.

—A mí tampoco.

Ambos lo toman como un sí verdadero. Y se besan y abrazan hasta que el sol empieza a salir.

El cielo cambia paulatinamente, se vuelve totalmente distinto al que vieron juntos por primera vez. Pero la vista es hermosa y a ellos les gustaría apreciarla por siempre. Juntos.

.

.

.

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Gosh, sabía que esto me iba a quedar bien largo, pero no imaginaba que tanto así. La canción que inspiró el one-shot fue Cool, de Dua Lipa, escúchenla y lean la letra, que la considero bastante acorde c:
> 
> \- woohoshin: de corazón espero que este monstruo de 16k te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, quise agregarle casi todos los elementos que pediste, lo de los Black Jackals y todo, pero al final no me salió tanto así, me fui más para otro lado sin darme cuenta JAJAJA. De igual manera, espero que te haya agradado el slowburn y no te haya parecido muy pesado o aburrido, personalmente me encanta el hc de SakuAtsu iniciando un romance en preparatoria, pero siendo muy tontos para darse cuenta, ¡espero que también te haya parecido tierno y divertido como a mí al escribirlo!
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer y no olviden que SakuAtsu Supremacy! «3  
> PD: WashiKomo Supremacy también, pronto vendré con algún contenido de ellos porque los amo uwu


End file.
